


They also serve who only stand and wait

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: 1973flashfic, Gen, Meta Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1973flashfic "Minor Characters" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They also serve who only stand and wait

.

White. If we were to play “I Spy with My Little Eye” it would always be “Something Beginning with W.”

Texture only exists outside of this room. Out there I’ve said so many different things through so many different faces. For a while I even looked like Sean Connery but it didn’t last. Every time we think we’ve got it nailed she changes the rules and the whole world tilts. Warren wasn’t at all happy when she told him that he’s gay now. Still, it’s her show and if you’re smart you don’t ask questions. Joni tried to argue and we haven’t seen her since.

Really, it’s not all bad. Nelson spends a lot of time here. Plays a good game of chess, Nelson does. Phyllis likes to tell dirty jokes and we laugh although we’ve heard them all before. At least we think we have.

No, the one I feel sorry for is Gwen. She’s been in here so long she just sits in the corner rocking backward and forward, muttering about “‘Oops.”

 

The door opens and here she is again, perfect as ever, like an extra from _Village of the Damned_. She checks her clipboard and calls me over.

“Out you go then.”

I walk across the room, slide the drawer open and grab the sheet. I wait again for Ray to cue me.

 

.


End file.
